A Shattered Diamond
by SlenderBacon
Summary: Six years ago, Maxwell Cutlass' life was turned upside down as his home and family was destroyed during the beginning of the 'The Mob Wars'. Now, at sixteen years old, Max will have to fulfill his destiny and save Minecraftia before the mobs take over. Will he be able to survive through this war? Or end up like his family in the ground below?


**Hello readers!**

**SlenderBacon here to show you my latest creation, ****_A Shatter Diamond_****(or ASD for short). I've written other stories before, but this will be my first on . Now, this right here is the Prologue, so don't judge the whole story based on this chapter. Sure, it had some 'scenes' in it, but it will be going up hill from here! So please, R+R since it will help me a lot with my writing skills and this story.**

**Here it is, now enjoy reading ****_A Shattered Diamond_****!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Good evening, Maxxy!"

My eyes snap open, slowly fixating themselves on the tall raven-haired man that screamed into ears. The man towered above me, smiling at me as he held a small mutli-colored box in his right hand. Of course, this man was my father, Hazel Cutlass, leader of Emboar's Diamond Guard.

"Hey dad," I yawned, stretching my limbs as far as they could go. As I placed my feet on the ground, the feeling of the cold wooden floor gave me shivers down my spine. Looking at my counter next to my bed, I notice my clock and what time it was. "six o' clock?" I stood up and looked at my dad, staring at his hazelnut eyes, which he was named for. "Why'd you wake me up from my nap? I was having the most pleasant dream."

My dad, the sly guy that he is known for, showed me a grin and twirled the box on his fingers, before placing it in my hands. My hands seemed so tiny compared to his scarred, bulky hands. "Open it up, champ." He told me, not once losing his wide grin.

The box, small enough to fit in one of my hands, seemed very mysterious to me, since I didn't know what it was for. I pulled one of the ribbons, watching as it loosened the bow and slowly falling toward the ground. I ripped off the wrapping and carefully lifted up the cover to a brown box within. I stared at the gift waiting inside with beaming eyes, realizing what the day was.

"I'm surprised to see it took you this long to realize it was your birthday, Maxxy." My dad teasingly joked around as he gave me his infamous noogie. After a couple seconds, he released me and sat on my bed. "I can't believe you're finally ten. That's a sacred age in Minecraftia, for that you are one step closer to adulthood. Anyway, grab your gift and let's head outside. There's something else we gotta do."

I watched as my dad exited my room, closing the wooden door behind him. I stared down at the box in my heads, looking at the holdings inside. 'An iron dagger,'I said in my head as I inspected the small weapon closely. Its hilt was made from a birch wood tree, and the blade was shiny enough for me to see my own reflection. I caught myself from my daze and remembered I had to go outside to meet my dad and his "surprise."

As I exited my house, I notice my dad standing under a tree next to a blonde-haired woman. She, indeed, was beautiful as her light-toned skin completed her wavy, blonde hair. This lady was my mother, Mary Cutlass, a former member of the Diamond Guard. My dad had her leave the guard while she was pregnant with me, so she would be able to raise me without trouble. Though there was always trouble involving me.

My dad, who finally noticed me, waved me over to the tree they were next to. I ran over to my parents and took a seat on the ground next to my mom. The grass, as I gently grazed my hands through it, felt cold and moist between my fingers. Nature around us seemed to halt time for a moment, making me feel a sense of peace. However, it was only for that one moment.

A high-pitched scream suddenly echoed throughout the town, causing most of the people outside to stop what they were doing and stare in the direction the noise came from. For a whole minute it was quiet in Emboar, until several groans were appearing from the same direction of the scream. I hoped it was some of those radical people that were pissed off at something, but boy was I wrong.

A mob of slow-moving humans made their way through the streets, letting out load groans every couple of seconds. Their skin was a sickly green color and their clothes were torn in several places with the occasional blood splotch. No, these "people" weren't human anymore. They were zombies.

"Zombies!" Someone finally broke the silence, causing a panic amongst the civilians. Minecraftians were shoving each other out of the way to get away from the undead mob.

The sudden noise and movement made the zombies aware of the mass amount of people in front of them. Soon, the zombies began to pick up their pace, heading straight for the panic-stricken people. That was when all Nether broke loose.

The zombies began to bite people, facing barely any resistance from their victims. As I stared at the sight with horror, my father picked me up off the ground and held me in his arms. I looked at the fearless Guard leader's face, and I saw something I've never seen before. My father's face was taken over by fear.

"We have to get back into the house!" My father told my mother as he ran back towards the house, tightening his hold. When a familiar scream materialized behind us, he looked back; his eyes grew twice its size. "Mary!"

Fear, grief, horror, sadness, anger, all these took over me as I saw my mother who was fine a couple seconds ago tackled on the ground by two undead creeps. One of the zombies took a big bite of my mom's leg, crunching down on the fragile bone that had just snapped. Another scream came out of her mouth as tears and blood flowed out of her. The screaming stopped as the other zombie took a chunk of her neck, finishing her for good. The image of the blonde lady being eaten to pieces as ounces of blood gushed out of her every second was forever etched into my memory.

Before I could even cry from what just happened, my dad ran into the house, leaving my mom's body to the undead mobs outside. "Dad, don't leave mom behind!" I screamed at him, flailing my limbs around, trying to break free. Tears, so many tears flew down my cheeks, while boogers were running down my nose. I was crying "mommy" for a couple minutes until I caught my dad's glare.

"Maxwell Cutlass," He hadn't use my full name in such a long time, it felt unnatural to hear it from his mouth. Looking at the table near him, a saw bundles of red sticks stacked on it. "Your mother…She…She's in a better place right now." He choked a little as tear ran down from his eye to his chin. "The city. Emboar. It's no longer safe for anyone." A brown object fell onto my head as some of my vision had been sealed. My dad had placed a leather helmet on my head, but why. "Take this helmet and your present, you must flee the city immediately before more mobs show up. I'm afraid the zombies were just the beginning."

When he said my present, I looked down at my hand, realizing that I was holding my dagger tightly. I released my grip a little and looked at my dad, who was tying the red sticks onto his body. "Dad?" I looked at him with my watery eyes as his hazelnut eyes looked straight at me. I knew what he was doing and didn't want to lose him as well. "Dad, please don't do th-"

"It's okay Maxxy," He cut me off as he stood up, grasping a flint and steel in his hand. "It's my job to protect this city no matter what, but you. You must survive this ordeal and seek refuge in a nearby city." I tried to say something again, but he pulled me into an embrace as he put his arms around me. "Stay safe, son. And…Goodbye."

He pushed my away as tears began to flow down my cheeks again. The group of zombies finally managed to break down the door and marched toward my dad. He turned to look at them and flashed his signature grin. He held up his fire tool high in the air before lighting himself on fire. All I saw next was my zoom straight into the pit of zombies as I heard a small hint of laughter. I heard a small click and my heart sunk all the way to the Nether for what was to happen next.

**_BOOM_**

The last thing I saw before my world went black was a shiny object fly at me. Its blue glory was stained by a giant crack in its center, though it was still able to be in one piece. It was a shattered diamond.


End file.
